The present disclosure relates to a computer device, and more particularly, to video capture.
Typically when an application has exclusive control of a camera resource, other applications attempting to use the camera resources receive an access violation and go into an error state. Based on the current solutions, once exclusive control is obtained, the exclusive control is not available to other applications until the existing exclusive control is relinquished. This may lead to a bad user experience and/or less than optimal performance of the system, as some applications may not need exclusive control while other applications may not be able to operate without exclusive control.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in sharing camera resources.